


Underworld Troubles

by CJMartinnn, meowitskatmofo



Series: Our Gotham, Nots Yours [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Edward, Dom!Oswald, M/M, Nygmobblepot, OGNY, Our Gotham Nots Yours AU, Smut, first time bottom, sub ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJMartinnn/pseuds/CJMartinnn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: All is not well in Gotham when an old enemy appears with vengeance in mind, but the aftermath takes Oswald's and Edward's relationship to new places.





	1. Working Out A Riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabitha is not very happy with Oswald and Edward, so she decides to get some payback from the beloved Chief of Staff.

The hour had grown late and Edward Nygma was still hard at work. Being Chief of Staff was a big job, especially when the mayor also happened to be king of the city's underworld. Keeping all of Oswald's affairs in order was quite the task, but Ed was perfectly suited for this type of work. His compulsive nature made sorting through appointments and schedules easy, but it was still time consuming all the same. He had almost finished setting everything up for the following day; a long list of school visits, speeches, breaking a few legs, and stopping by one of the count houses to settle a discrepancy in the month's totals. Busy, busy!

He was expecting Oswald to come pick him up at any moment. His lover hated when he worked late and they both equally despised the time apart. Oswald was out at some public function for the city's zoning committee, but Ed didn't worry. He had the ever effective Victor Zsasz with him, so Ed was confident that his love was safe. He heard his phone buzzing, smiling as he knew it was probably a text from Oswald. Indeed it was! He started to reply back, but he stopped when he heard some noises towards the front of the office. Assuming Oswald had arrived, he neglected his phone and sat up from the desk, tidying up the last of the paperwork. Then he heard a loud crash. And a gunshot. Screaming. Then another shot. And silence. He froze.

Quickly calculating that whoever was here was not friendly and that the guards posted in the front of the office were no longer amongst the living, Ed quickly took a defensive stance, the only weapon he could manage right at that moment was his ink pen. Even though his heart was racing, he stood firm, waiting for the intruder to show themselves.

The door came flying open and the sleek, leather painted figure of Tabitha Galavan slinked into the office. She was smiling sweetly, her whip by her side, heels clicking softly across the floor as she stalked towards him. "Aw, hello, little riddle man."

Shit. Edward forced a charming smile, knowing full well what this was all about now. It was because of what he had done to Butch. Ed had set him up like a stack of dominos only to skillfully knock him out of the way. Butch may have been shot a wee tiny bit in the process. Tabitha did have her reasons to perhaps be a tad sore with Edward.

"I have no legs, but I'm not a broken chair. I have scales, but I weigh nothing. I'm sometimes an adder, but I cannot sum up a thing." Ed clapped his hands together, sizing up his opponent as he slowly backed up towards one of the many desks in the office, slender fingers casually reaching back as he dropped his pen and grabbed a letter opener. His eyes were dark, challenging her, "What am I?"

He knew that he could only stall this woman for so long, silently hoping that his lover would arrive soon.

Tabitha had closed the distance between them within seconds, having little patience for Edward's petty games. She obliged him for the moment, arrogant, snarling, "Oh? What?" Her whip was out, letting it crack across the floor between them.

Ed kept his hands behind his back, gripping the letter opener tightly. He grinned wildly, growling back, "A snake, just like your precious Butch. And the only way to deal with a snake is to-" His voice was cut off as the whip snapped around his neck, Tabitha dragging him across the floor. Ed desperately clawed at his throat, struggling to breathe, roaring out in rage. 

She was right on top of him, her heel digging into his throat. "Oh! A snake?!" Tabitha hissed. "You sniveling little worm! You're the fucking snake!"

Ed's vision was getting dark, fingers digging at the whip around his neck. There, the letter opener. He swung upwards, driving the blade into Tabitha's calf. She screamed, the whip releasing its grip as she fell backwards and tried to recover. Ed leapt to his feet, throwing his entire weight against her, hurling her into the office door and shattering the glass. He head butted her as hard as he could, not even caring his glasses fell into pieces to the floor.

"You kill a snake by taking off its head!" Ed snarled, his fist driving into Tabitha's face repeatedly, his brain shifting to another side of himself and losing control. He didn't stop hitting her until, oh, what was this pain. What was wrong.

Ed spat out a mouthful of blood, staring down at his stomach, bewildered, realizing she had wrenched the letter opener free and driven it into his stomach. She stabbed him again and again, twisting the blade hard on the last strike. She raised her elbow, slamming it into Edward's mouth and sending him to the ground. Blood bubbled up from his busted lips, Ed sputtering out, "Until I am measured, I am... Not known."

Tabitha hovered over Ed, having retrieved her whip and coiling it back into her hands. She let crack it over the floor, ready to seize up Edward again. But there. She heard a sound behind her. She was no longer alone.

Oswald had had a very long day away from Ed. They had seen each in the morning, managing to squeeze in a quickie while they showered, but they had to part rather early. He was so glad that he had Ed. He wouldn't be able to handle all of this without him. It was one thing managing the underworld of Gotham. He could handle that all on his own, but being mayor on top of it? Ed knew exactly how to handle everything and was phenomenal at presenting him as more than a criminal. Oswald was decent at it, but his true nature had a way of surfacing. Ed kept him plenty professional.

They had kept in contact all day, cute little texts back and forth, Ed helping him through a few mayoral mishaps here and there. After he was finally finished with that committee, Victor keeping a watchful eye the whole time, they climbed back into the limo, Oswald letting Ed know he had been on his way to pick him up. There were a few texts exchanged, mostly talking about how eager they were to get home and be together, but Ed had very suddenly stopped replying.

Oswald had always been a worrier. Ed knew that about him and always made sure to let him know if he wouldn't be able to check his phone for a while. This time he had not. His phone showed very clearly that Ed had seen his message, even started to reply, but it had been almost twenty minutes. Still no response; Oswald was beginning to really worry.

When they pulled up to the office, both he and Victor had realized the guards were not where they should be. Oswald was starting to panic, making sure he had his gun and knife on him. Victor was one step ahead of him, reassuring him that he would go in first and handle any potential threat. They both got out of the car, Victor seeing the mess of the guards' corpses inside the doorway. Victor was one of the few people that knew Oswald and Ed were an item, so he knew that this was likely a very personal job. There was no reason to target Edward unless the intent was to hurt Oswald.

The assassin had walked in on them in the office one day, much to his amusement. It wasn't that either of them would attempt to hide anything from Victor, he was after all quite loyal. It had been a rather embarrassing affair regardless, but Victor knew how to be discreet. Like all the men he'd served before, they had secrets. Keeping employers alive, and himself consequently with a job, meant keeping those secrets safe. He turned and looked to Oswald, shaking his head. "Maybe stay back. I don't see Ed, but his office door is closed and the glass is broken," Victor said cautiously. 

Oswald immediately began to panic. "Go. Now. I will be close behind," Oswald snapped, watching as Victor headed towards the entrance of the office. Oswald carefully followed. He felt a wave of relief wash over him as he heard Ed's voice, but then he heard her. Fucking. Tabitha. That bitch was lucky to still be breathing. It was very clear, this was all because of Butch. Why else target Ed, why make this so personal. It was Edward who revealed Butch's treachery, after all. Or was this also designed to wound Oswald because Butch had figured out they were together. Both were certainly possible and either scenario infuriated him. Whatever the reason, Oswald would make them pay dearly.

Gunshots rang out, Zsasz's aim ever true as he crept into the office like a ghost, striking Tabitha in the shoulder and the leg, the woman howling in pain as she collapsed against one of the desks. Victor kicked the whip away from her, making a few tsk-tsk sounds, keeping his gun trained on her so Oswald could safely enter behind him.

"Victor, get him out of here," Oswald snapped, his rage building as he saw how his beloved Ed was hurting, sprawled out in the floor and bleeding. The second Victor had Ed safely out of the way, Oswald lunged at Tabitha. Oh, how she would suffer for this!

Everything was a big, fuzzy blur for Edward. His glasses were still in fragments somewhere and the more blood he lost, the harder it was to focus on anything. He heard Tabitha's screams, felt himself being lifted up like a rag doll and hurried away. He squinted one eye, trying to see who was carrying him. Victor Zsasz. Victor was here. If Victor was here, then where was Oswald?

Ed heard furious yelling from the office and started laughing deliriously as he recognized that angry voice, choking a bit on his own blood. There he was, his lover was in there making that awful woman suffer. Oh, he sounded mad!

Oswald had dragged Tabitha across one of the desks by her hair, digging his thumb into the bullet hole in her shoulder, reveling in the sound of her howls "You. You are even dumber than I thought," he snarled, gripping her by the hair and slamming her head into the desk. "You're only still breathing because I have allowed it. But you and Butch have made a huge mistake, laying a finger on Ed... there are going to be _dire_ consequences." 

Oswald snarled, feeling blood splash against his face. He smirked, realizing she had spat the blood filling her mouth into his face. He hit her hard, over and over, until she was unconscious. Once her breathing was ragged, barely alive, he left the office. His concern for Ed was overwhelming.

Rushing out to the waiting room of the office, he found Victor over Ed, keeping pressure on the wound in his stomach, Ed barely conscious, coughing up more blood. He felt his heart pounding hard in his chest, shooing Victor away. He cradled Ed's head in one hand, the other taking over applying pressure. "Call an ambulance and then take care of her. I want her alive for now and I want answers as to where Butch is hiding. He will pay for this... dearly," he ordered, voice dripping with venom, Victor nodding and doing as he was told. 

Oswald was panicked, but trying his hardest to keep calm. "You stay with me, okay? Stay here, please. Help is on the way, okay?" Oswald tried to reassure him, though he couldn't hide his fear, terrified that he would lose Ed; like everyone else he'd ever loved.

Edward could feel Oswald's touch, holding him so tenderly, but it seemed very far away. The pain didn't burn as badly as it did before. He actually felt pretty all right. A little rational voice in the back of Ed's brain knew this was because he was going into shock and started screaming at him to stay awake. He was just so tired. Everything was so damn fuzzy. He knew Oswald was talking, he sounded very upset, and there was a big splatter of blood across his face. He couldn't really understand what he was saying. Ed reached up a shaky hand, trying to wipe the blood off his lover's face. Oh, why did Oswald look so sad? He knew what would cheer him up! A riddle!

"Until I am measured, I am not known," Ed softly teased, flashing a bloody smile. "Yet how you miss me once I have flown." He had tried to tell Tabitha this one because he had been certain hers was about to run out. Now Ed wasn't so sure if it was his own that about to expire.

Oswald was an absolute mess, but he was doing his best to keep it together. This was not the time to break down. But fuck was it hard, watching Ed slowly fade in his arms. He felt his heart breaking in his chest, Ed trying so hard to make him smile with that riddle, barely able to speak. It worked, however, a sad smile on Oswald's face, chuckling softly. "Time," he answered.

Edward's hand dropped, far too heavy to keep it up any longer even as much as he wanted to touch Oswald. He was tired, his eyes fluttering as he struggled to stay awake. He coughed again, fresh hot blood sputtering out over his lips. It was getting harder to breathe. Maybe if he just dozed off for a few minutes, a little nap. Oswald wouldn't mind. He loved him. He smiled gently, his eyes starting to close.

Oswald's smile quickly vanished as Ed's eyes shut, suddenly feeling heavy in his arms. Tears began to flow heavily, burying his face in Ed's chest. "No, no, no, no. You're not allowed to leave me, too," he murmured against his chest, soaking his shirt with tears.

Oswald heard the ambulance pulling up, paramedics flooding in with a stretcher for his Ed. When they asked him to move aside, it took everything in Oswald not to snap, but he did as he was told, begrudgingly stepping aside. He watched through hazy, tear filled eyes as they lifted Ed onto the stretcher. He was quick to follow them to the ambulance, but one of the paramedics tried to tell Oswald he wasn't allowed to come along. Oh, my, what a mistake that was. Oswald gripped him firmly by his shirt, slamming him hard against the wall. "I am the mayor. You will let me come in the ambulance. Or you'll leave here in a stretcher as well," he snarled, the terrified man immediately conceding. 

Oswald climbed into the ambulance, seeing Ed already being hooked up to a bunch of machines and IVs. He sat beside his dear Ed, taking his hand and holding it tightly, pressing a few kisses to his alarmingly cold hand as they made their way to the hospital. This wasn't how their day was supposed to go and Oswald was beating himself up over all of this. He should have never left Edward's side, he should have kept him close. And he should definitely have never redirected any of his resources away from tracking down Butch. A mistake he would not make again.

Once they arrived at the hospital, everything began happening quickly. A team of doctors and nurses were waiting to intercept the medics as they arrived, shouting orders as they wheeled Edward away. They had to operate, the internal bleeding had to be stopped. Blood had to be ordered for a transfusion. Typed and crossed. A doctor was trying to talk to Oswald, urging him to wait outside the operating room. They were going to do everything they could for the mayor's friend.

Hours dragged by, the hospital staff uneasy as Oswald and his crew occupied the waiting room outside the surgery wing. No one dared ask them to leave, letting them have full run of that wing of the hospital. They made the staff a bit uneasy. Especially that strange bald man, who kept making faces at the nurses any time they were brave enough to walk by. 

Oswald had been so incredibly worried the entire time, pacing back and forth, half contemplating bursting into the operating room to scream at the doctors to fix Ed faster. What if they couldn't do anything? What if Ed didn't pull through? He couldn't help but expect the worst. Everyone that mattered to him never pulled through. Both of his parents had died in his arms.

Oswald couldn't relax, screaming at any member of staff who dared try to speak to him or comfort him in any way. His men knew better than to try to say anything, although Victor was able to place a hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eye and assuring him Ed would be okay.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, one of the doctors emerged from the operating room, looking for Oswald.

"Mayor?" He approached cautiously, waiting for the thugs to allow him to pass. He reached for Oswald's hand, shaking it earnestly, quickly getting to the point as the mayor was not known for his patience. "Your friend is going to be just fine."

It felt like an eternity by the time the doctor finally out, ready to strangle him in that moment he barely paused to shake his hand. "He is more than a friend, he is the only person that truly matters to me," he barked at the doctor, despite his relief at the good news. He was tired of hearing the word 'friend'.

"We're setting him up in a room now," the doctor said, cringing slightly. "He should wake up soon and I'm sure... I'm sure that you'd want to be there. I'll take you."

Oswald didn't hesitate to follow the doctor up to the room, ordering his men to follow and keep watch outside the door, in case anyone decided to try and finish the job Tabitha had started.

As Oswald came into the room, the lights were dimmed and a few machines were beeping away softly. Laid back in the hospital bed, Edward was quite pale, but breathing softly, his stomach all bandaged up. A nurse was adjusting one of the IV tubes, but when she saw Oswald, she bowed her head and left quickly. The doctor followed out as well, promising to check in later.

Oswald's heart sunk in his chest at the sight of Ed hooked up to so many machines, looking around to make sure he had everything he needed to be comfortable. He hobbled over, sitting beside the bed. He took Ed's hand, pressing a sweet and gentle kiss against his pale skin. The door of the room quietly shut, Oswald certain that his men outside would ensure their privacy.

"I am so incredibly grateful that you are okay," Oswald spoke once they were alone. He laid his head against the bed, nuzzling his nose against Ed's arm. He couldn't help the few tears the rolled down his cheek, hating seeing his beloved Ed this way.

Warmth. Edward could feel the warmth of Oswald's touch, his eyes slowly starting to open. Everything was still fuzzy, he couldn't remember where his glasses were. What the fuck had happened. Slowly but surely, it all started coming back to him. The fight with Tabitha, getting stabbed. His stomach still felt like it was on fire despite all the pain medicine they were pumping into him. Even without his glasses, he could see well enough that they were in the hospital. He was alive, he was safe. His lover was here right beside him. He smiled weakly, not doubting for a moment that Oswald had saved his life and had probably been raising literal hell in the hospital for him.

He squeezed Oswald's hand back to let him know he was awake, softly murmuring, "Did you know that emperor penguins are the tallest species of penguins? Almost..." He grunted from the effort of speaking, mumbling, "Four feet tall."

Oswald had closed his eyes when he had laid his head down, so he didn't notice Ed's eyes opening. But when he felt that little squeeze and heard Ed's voice, he immediately sat up, smiling ear to ear, so happy to see that he was awake. His smile faltered a little bit, able to hear the pain in Ed's voice. He let out a soft laugh, grabbing a spare pair of Ed's glasses from his pocket, which Zsasz had been kind enough to retrieve for them while they had been waiting, putting them on for him.

"No, Ed, I didn't know that," Oswald mused, a thumb brushing over his cheek gently. "How are you feeling?"

Edward smiled brightly when his glasses were returned, finally able to see his beloved's face clearly. "I am feeling about as good as anyone would feel after having been stabbed by a very, very horrible woman." He could see the dark circles under Oswald's eyes, puffy and red, how all of this stress had worn on him. 

"But seriously, I am fine," Ed said earnestly, hoping to alleviate some of his lover's worry. "Some more opiates would be quite lovely though." He struggled to sit up a little straighter, grunting from the pain of the effort. "You, what about you. Are you all right? What happened? I... I shouldn't have been working so late. I should have gone home and waited for you."

"I'm fine. I assure you. Don't you dare blame yourself. None of us saw it coming," Oswald reassured him. pressing a kiss to Ed's forehead. "Tabitha won't ever be able to make an attempt again. Victor's girls are seeing to that personally at the moment." He practically snarled that last bit out, still furious that awful woman had hurt his dear Ed.

Edward managed a smirk, trying to lighten the mood, saying playfully, "You know, it's gonna take a lot more than some faux dominatrix to take me away from you. I was handling myself very well until the unfortunate stabbing part."

"Oh, of course you did, darling," Oswald teased, smiled lovingly. They both knew that while Edward's beautiful brain was without rival, physical confrontations were not one of his strengths. "Have your doctors and nurses been pleasant and helpful?" Oswald asked, frowning with concern. "If not, Victor is waiting outside, I could have that problem solved." _You're rambling again, Oswald. Focus_. "I just want, I want to sure you're comfortable."

"Oswald, I just woke up. They haven't even had a chance to offend yet," Edward chuckled softly. He gave Oswald's hand another tender squeeze, grateful for the promise of Victor hurting someone. His love really would do anything for him.

"Well, should they, you let me know. But, most importantly." Oswald took a deep breath, his voice shaking with emotion. He was smiling, but another round of tears were threatening to fall. "I'm so very glad you're alright. I was so terrified, absolutely terrified, that I was going to lose you."

Edward knew he could have easily died if Oswald hadn't arrived when he did. The realization of how close he'd come to facing his own mortality was overwhelming. Even with all the pain, he cupped the back of Oswald's head, pressing his lips against his in a passionate kiss. "I am never leaving you," he assured his lover, kissing him again, hard. "I am not going anywhere."

Oswald's worries were quickly remedied when Ed pressed that loving kiss to his lips, not hesitating in the slightest to return it. He smiled softly, his cheeks heating up, an overwhelming happiness taking over. "I'm so happy to hear you say that," he replied, barely able to finish before their lips were pressed back together. "I don't know what I would do without you. And I'm so glad I don't have to find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typo Sweep: 3/12/2017 NT


	2. A Puzzling Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald is trying to help Ed recover from his injuries, but Edward is being stubborn. Oswald decides to take drastic measures.

Edward Nygma only had to stay in the hospital a few days before he was deemed stable enough to move. The short stay was in part due to his slow but very promising recovery. Mostly, it was at the behest of his lover, Oswald Cobblepot, who wanted Ed to be back at home with him. The mayor reasoned that they could receive the same quality of medical care in their own house instead of at the hospital. It was much safer there, after all. Armed guards were posted all over, security cameras mounted at every conceivable point of entry, alarms aplenty. The mansion had become a fortress. And it was driving Edward absolutely mad. 

Hundreds of crossword and other puzzle books littered the floor of the master bedroom room, mindfully grouped together into various structures. Since he had finished them all, Ed had taken to stacking them into small skyscrapers, towers, and bridges, recreating the skyline of Gotham. It had almost been two weeks since Oswald had brought him home and Edward was steadily getting more and more frustrated. He was supposed to be confined to their room on bedrest for at least another month. He had already lost track of how many times Oswald had found him laid out in various parts of the house, in pain and exhausted from his efforts to return to work. Oswald would reprimand him and drag him back into bed. Edward had torn his stitches twice trying to escape this cozy prison

He couldn't stand feeling so trapped when there was so much to do. Butch was still out there somewhere. Victor Zsasz continued to attempt working his location out of Tabitha, but Edward wanted to do his part to help. There were speeches to proofread, charity events to organize, soup kitchens to visit; all of the magic that Edward kept woven together to ensure Oswald stayed a popular and beloved mayor. The last time Ed had seen the business calendar in the office where Oswald had been attempting to track of everything on his own, he nearly had a panic attack. 

His concern for maintaining Oswald's public appearance was definitely a priority; but here lately, Edward's desire to escape had also become selfish. He felt like he was going insane in this tiny room. He had already counted all the spots in the ceiling, every slat of wood on the floor, and even estimated the number of ones underneath furniture. He had begun counting the number of strands for all of the tassels on the pillows. 

Once he had started reaching into the thousands, he let out an exasperated groan. He had to get out of here. If the schedule for today was right, Oswald was supposed to be having lunch at one of the local restaurants to promote their new menu. They were naming a meal after him, the Penguin Platter or something. Edward figured he had plenty of time to attempt another grand escape!

He rose from the bed, shaky, in pain, but still starting his confident march across the room towards the door. He grabbed his robe, slinging it on with a cocky grin. He was going to make it this time! He had so many phone calls to make, appointments to book, and nothing was going to stop him!

...Except that stack of books modeled after Wayne Tower that he tripped over, sending him flying to the floor, flat on his face. Ouch.

To say that Ed had been exhausting was putting it incredibly lightly. Oswald was happy to have him back, he himself having grown tired of sleeping in that awful hospital room. But as happy as he was to have him time, Edward had been wearing on his patience. Oswald couldn't keep track of the amount of times he had found Ed after a failed escape attempt any time he had been left alone for longer than an hour. Oswald had done his best trying to give him things to keep him busy, trying to reassure him that his schedule would be handled just fine while he was recovering. Though truth be told, he was having a hard time keeping track of all the things he had to do. Normally, Ed handled all of that, and prior to Ed, he had a guy for all of the underground affairs. He was making due and it would have to suffice while he was taking care of his beloved Ed.

Today, he had to be at some restaurant. Edward would have remembered why, Oswald uncertain what exactly he was supposed to be doing there. With everything going on, it was really the last thing he wanted to do. He needed to keep an eye on Ed. He was almost out the door when he heard a loud thump from upstairs. Letting out an exasperated sigh and gritting his teeth, he closed the front door he had just opened and made his way back up the stairs. 

When Oswald opened the bedroom door, saw Ed on the floor, a red mark on his face from where he had fallen, one of his book towers toppled around him. "Edward! How many times do I need to tell you to stay in bed while you're alone. You're barely able to walk," he sighed, hooking his arms under Ed's and pulling him up to his feet, letting him lean his weight against his own and leading him back to bed. 

"My mobility is perfectly fine!" Edward quickly retorted, weakly protesting. "All that is to blame here is a misunderstanding of gravity and physics!" He groaned loudly as Oswald herded him back into bed, mumbling to himself miserably. 

"Your mobility is most certainly not fine. Stop arguing like a petulant child and just stay in bed." Once he was settled in, Oswald climbed up on top of him, straddling Ed and looking down at him with that stern maternal look he had. "I've already had to drug you five times since you've been home. It's been two weeks. Do I need to tie you down to the bed?"

Edward pouted like an insolent child who had been caught stealing cookies, listening to Oswald fuss at him. He was trying to listen, but his lover's body on top of his, hips to hips, stirred something up he hadn't felt since the morning before being stabbed. The first part of their relationship had been so sexually charged and the recent abstinence had not completely escaped Edward's attention. Not that they needed sex to be close; quite the opposite. Edward had felt immense love all the while Oswald was taking care of him. Being nearly eviscerated was not a particularly strong aphrodisiac, but his recent mental frustration was quickly sloshing alongside the physical need for release.

Oswald sighed, completely and utterly exasperated. He hadn't really thought about sex much since the day Ed had been attacked. He was far too concerned with Ed's recovery, wanting to make sure he would be okay, though admittedly it crossed his mind the way they were sitting. "Don't think I won't do it. I will tie you down and leave you here until after I return!"

Edward narrowed his eyes, always up for a challenge. A bit of excitement made his eyes sparkle, starting to smile. Maybe it was the drugs, maybe it was the despair he felt after being stuck in this room for so long. Some bit of madness seized him, jerking his head up to defiantly snap, "Oh? Really? _You_? Tie me down?"

When Ed's eyes cut up at him, Oswald's frustration built up that much more. He hadn't expected that response, his own eyes narrowing at Ed's snarky remark. He didn't hesitate to grip both of Ed's wrists firmly, pinning them down against the bed a little harder than he intended to. "Pardon me? Do you really think I'm incapable of restraining you?" Oswald snarled, face an inch from Ed's. He had to admit, it made him angrier than he thought it would for Ed to underestimate him.

Edward's eyes were dark, drained from the weeks of being trapped here, his brain on overdrive and nowhere to go. He needed to work, he needed to do something, anything. He lightly clicked his teeth at Oswald, delighted at his anger. It was something he could work with, something he could manipulate. "You are clearly incapable!" he taunted. "Otherwise, wouldn't you have done it already?"

"You know, Ed. I didn't think you of all people would underestimate me," Oswald growled. He put more weight down onto Edward's wrists, using his elbow to hold one arm in place as he reached down for the sash of Edward's bathrobe. He pulled it out with a quick jerk, winding it around his fingers and snatching it around Edward's wrists. He bound them tightly, hooking the excess around one of the elaborate knobs on the headboard and tying it up securely. He knew he had an advantage because Ed was injured and pretty heavily drugged on pain killers. 

Once his arms were safely restrained, Oswald sat back for a moment, a smug little smirk on his face. "Now, what was that about me not being able to tie you up?" he taunted, leaning in so his face was just close enough to tease, but not touch. "Am I going to have to find something to secure your legs?" He rolled his hips down into Edward's to accentuate his point. "Or are you going to listen?"

Edward suddenly realized he had miscalculated several things. He blamed the drugs. The first thing being he had forgotten how talented Oswald was at tying knots. The second thing was he had no idea Oswald had this dominant side. Obviously, Oswald was a leader. He led the criminal underworld most mercilessly and with Ed's help, was actually a very impressive mayor. But here in their private life, Ed had always ruled. Oswald had always submitted to him. There was a part of him the was actually excited watching his little bird take control; but another part, a much larger and egotistical part, was getting pissed.

When Oswald's hips grinded into his, Ed could feel his cock stirring down inside his pajama pants. He tested his wrists against the sash wrapped around them, trying to snatch a kiss from Oswald who denied him. Not being able to reach him was even more maddening, trying to take control back as he growled, "Listening depends on what you have to say. Like, for example, when do you plan on untying this ridiculous thing? That I will listen to; because the answer should be right now. I'm fine!"

Oswald was enjoying every second of having control. He knew before Ed even spoke that it was driving him crazy not being the one in charge. In their relationship, Oswald was certainly the submissive one. But right now, Ed needed some reminding that Oswald was a man that could take charge. He was the fucking King of Gotham for fuck's sake. 

Oswald was enjoying this power, enjoying teasing and taunting Ed. When Edward tried to demand that Oswald immediately untie him, Oswald laughed right in Ed's face. He began to roll his hips rhythmically, tracing a finger along his cheek, down over his lips gently before gripping his jaw firmly, forcing Ed to look at him. "Do you really think I don't know you well enough to know if I untied you that you wouldn't listen? In fact... you would be far less inclined to listen to a word I say," he growled, their lips brushing as he spoke. "The restraints stay."

Edward's temper was nearly reaching a boiling point. The laughter in his face. The tease of Oswald's lips so close but never touching. The darker side of him had little patience for games when he wasn't the one making the rules. He didn't even have a riddle to respond with, his blood was pumping so fast and his cock was hardening by the second. As much as he hated this reversal of power, there was some deep part of him that loved it. He was soaking it up, being the one and only object of Oswald's affection. His hips tried to thrust back against his lover's in defiance, but his strength was waning.

Edward's attitude, however, was still in full force, hissing between gritted teeth, "I'm actually less inclined, believe it or not, to listen to a damned thing while I'm trapped here like this!" His arms banged against the headboard as he again tried to free himself, becoming desperate. His mind was racing, his crotch aching. "Please." He was nearly gasping, trying to lean up and kiss Oswald's mouth. "Release me."

There was a part of Oswald that felt a little bit guilty, knowing that it was driving Ed insane. He was thoroughly enjoying this far too much. He kept his hips grinding down against Ed's firmly, able to feel his cock getting hard through his pajama pants. That desperate reach for a kiss after all that rage, fuck, it was too much for him to not give in a little. He pressed his lips firmly against Ed's in a passionate kiss. 

Yes, Ed thought, when their lips finally met. He had won. Balance had been restored. Oh, the things he wanted to do to Oswald for teasing him this way. He would fuck him so hard for this. Oswald pulled away suddenly, nipping hard at Edward's lips. He sighed contently, convinced Oswald about to untie him. Any second now, he would let him go.

Offering a sweet smile, Oswald's fingers made their way towards the sash, barely touching one of the first knots. He leaned in, nuzzling their noses together sweetly. "No," he said firmly, yanking his hand away from the sash and heading right to the waist of Ed's pants.

Ed jerked up, absolutely furious, panting in disbelief, "No!?"

"That's right. I said, 'no'." Oswald reached down Edward's pants, his hand sliding inside and letting his fingers wrap around his lover's cock. "So, stop asking." 

Edward could feel his fucking pulse in his cock, it was so painfully hard. It was practically throbbing in Oswald's hand, his breath catching in his throat at his lover's touch. His head stretched backwards into the pillows, licking his lips and trying to navigate through all the different sensations. Pain, pleasure, frustration, so much frustration and so much pleasure. He wanted Oswald so terribly, but he wasn't the one in charge. Those tight little fingers around his cock and the sash binding his wrists had changed everything. Oswald had him completely at his mercy. He whined softly, teeth clenched as he asked, "What do you want?"

"Oh, I'll have to think about it," Oswald taunted, enjoying every moment of Ed writhing. Fuck, it was so hot. He bit down on his own lip, sitting back, slowly working his hand up and down over Ed's cock, his thumb rubbing over the head, enjoying every moment. 

"First, I want all of your clothes off," Oswald decided, feeling practically high off of all of this, loving the feeling of being so dominant. He pulled back long enough strip off Ed's pants and underwear, throwing them off to the floor. He pushed Ed's shirt and robe up as far as he could since he couldn't take them off without untying him. He took his time, undressing himself as well. After climbing right back on top of Ed, fully nude, he leaned in close. He nuzzled his nose against Ed's jaw, nipping and sucking at his neck, his fingertips of his free hand running along his lover's lips. 

As Oswald's mouth worked against his neck, Edward couldn't help but let out a small moan. Fuck, Ed wanted him so badly. He couldn't ever remember feeling so passionate, hot breath gasping against Oswald's fingers. "And? What else?"

"Let's see. What else do I want?" Oswald teased, nipping at his earlobe, hoping Ed got the hint with his fingers still at his lips. "To fuck you, of course."

When his lover told him what he wanted to do, Ed's eyes widened, intrigued and excited. Maybe even a little nervous. 

Oswald had never really even thought about being on top. He had been perfectly happy submitting to Edward's body and he loved it so. But today? He couldn't think of anything he wanted more badly. Maybe it was two weeks of having to watch Ed like a hawk, having to pick him up and put him bed like a child when he didn't stay put. Maybe it was something he wanted here and there deep down. Maybe it was purely the position they were in and being challenged so. Who could say? All he knew for certain was that he wanted it.

Edward obediently took Oswald's fingers into his mouth, licking them and making sure they were good and wet, giving them a hard suck meant to make Oswald's cock jealous of them. 

When Ed sucked on his fingers like that, fuck, it was so hot that Oswald almost caved and let Ed do whatever he wanted. He was quick to remember he had been challenged and Oswald Cobblepot did not ever back down. He bit down on his lip hard, letting out a little groan.

Ever defiant, Ed pulled against the sash once more, growling, "Well. Let's see what you got for me, Ozzie."

"I guess we will have to see, won't we?" Oswald sassed with a happy smirk. He didn't hesitate to bring his fingers down between Ed's legs, slowly working at that tight ring of muscle before working his fingers inside of him, taking his time to get him good and ready. He went back to pressing heated kisses along his neck down to his collarbone, leaving a few little red marks in his wake. 

When Ed felt Oswald's fingers slipping inside him, all he could manage out was a low moan. It burned a little, but Oswald was being gentle, taking his time, and the discomfort eased off leaving only pleasure. He was sure there would be marks on his wrists from struggling against the knots. His back arched up as Oswald left that hot line of kisses along his neck, panting loudly. "F-fuck!" 

Edward couldn't believe it. He was starting to lose himself, somewhere between his lover's fingers and mouth. His entire world was built on structure and order; it's why control was so important to him. His brain never switched off and his strong sense of control is what he used to keep the constant rush of thoughts in line. Without it, he wasn't even sure who he was. But right now, he was starting not to care. He couldn't concentrate on anything else except how good Oswald felt.

His arms were slowly dropping, losing the fight and starting to give over to the pleasure. His heart was pounding so hard; he couldn't believe they were about to do this. It was almost as exciting as their very first time together. He started to slowly push his hips up into Oswald's hand, wanting more, not sure how to ask except to use his body. 

Oswald didn't even attempt to hide his smirk, lifting up his head enough to watch Ed with a sort of curiosity. This undoubtedly was a first for him, being on this side of things. He would be lying if he said he wasn't partially watching to make sure he was doing this all right; but mostly, it was both disgustingly hot and insanely satisfying to see Ed eating his words as he started giving in more and more. 

When Ed's body arched and rocked towards his touch, Oswald knew for sure he had won and would have his way. After what seemed like ample time, he pulled his fingers back, making sure to take the time to make sure his cock was plenty slick with lube from their nightstand. He positioned himself just right, making sure he helped Ed hoist his legs up over his hips, careful not to hurt him any further. He leaned down, finally breaking as his concern for Ed's healing came through. "Please... stop me if I hurt you in any way," he murmured before finally crashing their lips together in a heated kiss, slowly sinking into Ed, unable to hold back the loud groan that escaped against the other's lips.

Edward couldn't even manage a snarky reply, so desperate for his lover's kiss. Even for a man who relished in the sound of his own voice, he was left speechless. Oswald tasted so sweet, letting his tongue roll against his as he let out a mewling cry of passion against his lips. He tried to let his hips relax, taking in every inch. He had to break their kiss, gasping loudly. He had no idea that sex could feel like this; completely giving yourself over to someone, letting them inside you. It was more than physical, it was almost spiritual for Ed to give away this level of control.

Let the fucking stitches rip again, Edward didn't want this to ever to stop. He was already aching for more, eagerly thrusting his hips up against his lover's. Damn those knots, he wanted to touch every inch of Oswald. He wanted to feel his shoulders, his neck, his chest. He let his head fall backwards, moaning loudly. His cock was so hard it fucking hurt, already starting to drool across his stomach in anticipation.

"I, oh, my God. I love you," Edward managed to cry, his body nearly going limp as the gave in to every push of Oswald's cock. 

Gripping his hips firmly, Oswald pulled Ed to meet every thrust, starting to lose focus on keeping Ed from ripping his stitches, too lost in how fucking amazing Ed felt. He reached up and undid one of the knots of the sash before his hand found its way down to Edward's cock. His fingers wrapped around it firmly, stroking in time with his thrusts, pressing hungry kisses all along his chest and neck. "Love you too," Oswald moaned, breathless, teeth tugging at his earlobe.

Edward moaned when Oswald took hold of him, feeling that sweet pressure building up deep down in his stomach. The moment he released one of his hands, he immediately dug his fingers into his lover's hair. He pressed hot kisses against his brow, letting out a loud gasp when he felt Oswald's teeth nibbling at his ear. He was already getting so close, his lover having found that magical sweet spot inside of him. Timed with the strokes of his cock, his end was near. 

Oswald let out a low groan as Ed's fingers gripped his hair tightly, nuzzling his nose against Edward's jaw, panting heavily. He wasn't too far from climax himself, the sounds of Ed's moans and shouts were music to his ears, pushing him further towards the edge. When Ed made it clear he had found the right spot, he made sure to hit it over and over, thrusts becoming shorter and faster by the second. 

Edward didn't care that his stitches were tearing. He ignored the burning sensation and only let himself feel everything Oswald was doing to him. He completely gave himself over, lifting his hips up into Oswald's. His head rolled back into the pillows and crying out with each of his lover's thrusts, pleading, "Please, don't stop, oh, fuck, please don't ever stop!"

"Want you to come for me," Oswald groaned against his ear, barely able to form a full sentence, so lost in the heat of it all. He made sure to keep his hand moving, thumb brushing over the head of Edward's cock. "So close," he added, that delicious heat quickly building up quickly, feeling that overwhelming pleasure over taking every inch of his body. 

Edward couldn't speak, panting hard between loud moans. He started shaking his head, so fucking close, Oswald driving into that spot inside of him again and again was so intense. His fingers dug into his lover's side, the pain in his wound the mixing all up with the pleasure and his senses were completely overwhelmed. He screamed as he finally reached orgasm, crying out Oswald's name as he came all over himself. He could feel it splashing as high as his chest, his release was so intense. His hips bucked wildly, his face twisting over into the pillows as best as he could to muffle his cries. 

Oswald had managed to pull himself back just in time to watch Ed finally reach climax through lustful eyes, his jaw dropping at the beautiful sight. He was only moments behind, his orgasm hitting fast and hard, crying out, the feeling of the other so tight around him just too overwhelming for him to hold out any longer. His hips bucked forward hard as he rode out his orgasm, panting hard.

Once he had finished, Oswald gently pulled out, his senses slowly coming back as he collapsed beside the other, pressing lazy little kisses against his neck. After a few minutes of catching his breath, Oswald glanced down at Ed's stomach, realizing they may have been a little too rough. He let out a little gasp when he saw a few of the stitches had ripped, a hand reaching up to undo the remaining knot. "Are you all right? I'll call the doctor. I didn't mean to hurt you," he said, feeling guilty for letting himself get so carried away.

"No," Edward said, still panting, his voice shaking. Once both of his hands had been released, he reached to grab Oswald's arm to stop him. It was only a little bit of blood that had managed to work through the bandages and Edward wasn't ready to lose this feeling yet. He pulled Oswald close, murmuring, "I'm fine. It... It was amazing."

Edward pressed his face against Oswald's chest, holding him tight, turning his ear against his breast so he could hear his lover's heartbeat. He let his eyes flutter shut, a few errant tears dropping into his cheek, one managing to make its way down to Oswald's skin. He could scarcely believe how emotional he was; this had been a truly cathartic experience. He had never let anyone dominate him like that; not ever. No one had ever held his trust enough to be allowed such power.

Oswald was a little hesitant at first, knowing full well Edward needed medical attention. He was about to open his mouth in protest, but when Ed pulled him close and he saw those tears, he stopped. He sighed, burying his face into his boyfriend's hair, pressing a long kiss to the top of his head, eyes closing as he let out a contented sigh. "I love you. So very, very much," he murmured against his messy dark hair. 

As Edward listened to each steady thump of Oswald's heart, he knew that he loved this man completely. He never wanted to be without him, not ever. It was that exact moment when he knew he wanted to marry him. He smiled softly, saying, "And I love you, Oswald. Always."

Oswald felt his heartbeat pick up a bit, feeling like there wasn't anything else that needed to be said. Everything was absolutely perfect the way it was. He couldn't imagine his life without Ed, knowing they hadn't been together very long, but he knew he couldn't be without the other now. He had given himself to the other completely, willing to do anything and everything to make sure Edward never left his side.

Arms wrapping him, Oswald pulled Edward a bit closer, holding him tightly. His fingers traced over the small of his back gently, tugging the blanket up over their waists with his other hand, content to just lay there like that all day. He didn't care how much of his schedule he had blown off, none of it mattered if it meant he could lie there tangled up in Ed for one more moment just like this.


End file.
